When a person makes a trip, for example, a business trip from San Francisco to New York, he may decide to take a side trip on personal business, such as, to continue the above example, a side trip from New York to Philadelphia to visit family, or perhaps a side trip to Boston to take in a baseball game. In most cases the traveler would find it advantageous to book this side trip as part of his business trip, and, depending on the company policies, he would then be required to reimburse the company for the costs incurred during the side trip (e.g., hotel and transportation). However, in some cases, the traveler may also prefer that the side trip is not visible to the company.
What is clearly needed is a system and method that allows a user to make one complex, multi-part booking or transaction in which some components may be purchased using one purchasing profile, and other components may be purchased using one or more different purchasing profiles.
What is further clearly needed in a multi-profile system as known to the inventor, where a user can have multiple profiles, is a system and method for automatic rights management during booking for the various profiles. Furthermore, what is clearly needed is a system and method for transferring rights or whole personas between different domains of use.
In some cases, simply making available a discounted rate may not be sufficient. For example, if a person wants to use the corporate rate for a personal trip, but does not want the booking to show up in the corporate account he may need to book it from his own personal account. However, his own personal account would be separate from the corporate account, and therefore the corporate discount would not be applicable to his personal account.
What is clearly needed is a system and method for transferring service agreements, policies, and other contractual rights among various different domains, such as, for example, from a corporate account to a private account.